


Broken Wings

by hannahteresia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, TW: Self Harm, TW: Suicide, TW: cutting, guys this is the angst to end all angst omg, lowkey lydia martin, lowkey scott mcall, this is a new low even for me, this is sad as hell what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahteresia/pseuds/hannahteresia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sad and basically, he can't handle it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I had a school assignment where we had to write a short story in 20 minutes, and this is where my mind went? Man that thing is dark as fuck.

The crimson blood on Stiles’ hands was enough to fill the void he currently felt in his pathetic, still beating heart. He could still hear the last words she ever spoke, lodged in his mind like a cancer, an illness, his destruction. 

“I’m sorry I have to go where you can’t follow, my darling. Your spirit is too bright, you’re too bright, and you need to promise me that this won’t end you. My Stiles, I love you too much for this, me, to end you.” 

However, how she had wanted Stiles to move on she hadn’t specified. She had left him, her potomek, in an old warehouse filled with tools a six-year-old should be nowhere near. But still, there he stood, with the lifeless body of his mother at his feet. 

Years later, when Stiles was in high school and the loss of his mother was significantly less harrowing, Stiles started to put blades to his skin to see the same blood he had seen years earlier, on a cold metal floor under a wonderful mother. He’d split his skin in two in order to feel completely and exhilaratingly alive again, and later, he would sit alone on his bathroom floor and reprimand himself for being selfish enough to hurt himself when his mother had made him promise her he wouldn’t.

He still did it every week. 

\--------------------------

“Mate, you need to cheer up today, why are you so gloomy? It’s graduation, for Gods’ sake! Call me back when you hear this, love you!” Scott’s voice was filled with glee.

“Stiles, it’s Lyds, your amazing girlfriend. Scott left you a message earlier, have you heard it? We are getting worried, Call us back, we love you. Bye” The crackling of a bonfire could be heard in the distance.

And just maybe, if Stiles received those messages earlier, if he had just talked to them, his body wouldn’t be lying at the bottom of the Prairie Sound. 

Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> So..... yeah


End file.
